Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170428221758
o, I've decided to rewatch That 70s Show. Similar to Friends, before I officially rewatched it, I had never seen every episode in chronological order. Watching it that way with a more open minded, mature perspective definitely changed some of my opinions and helped me appreciate the show a lot more to the point where it is my ultimate favorite show. ♥ I finished Season 1 of my rewatch today (very easy show to binge watch since, like most sitcoms, each episode is 20~ minutes) and I am pretty happy with my choice, haha. Here are some general opinions. *This show is fucking HILARIOUS. It never fails to make me laugh with its humor, timing, chemistry, and delivery of the talented cast, shenanigans, wit, and sarcasm. It's just as hilarious as Friends and HIMYM, which are my personal favorite sitcoms. *My character ranking based on this season alone: Eric > Hyde > Red > Kitty > Donna > Jackie > Kelso > Fez > Laurie. They are all really fucking funny, unique, and bring something special to the show. *I love the entire Gang and all the dynamics within that circle, but my favorite BROTPs are Eric/Hyde, Donna/Jackie, and Kelso/Fez. *I ship Donna/Eric and Kitty/Red so hard!! I mean, I always did, but both of them are giving me so many feelings as I rewatch. I feel like Donna and Eric are so underrated and overshadowed by Jackie/Hyde - they are literally life long best friends and neighbors who were able to grow actual feelings for one another, comfort each other during difficult times, work through their issues without tainting their relationship, and most of all, they're best friends who can have so much fun and just be themselves together. And I think everyone ships Kitty and Red. It's so funny since Red is such a hardass and Kitty is a positive ray of sunshine, but they have a really stable, healthy, fun, hilarious, and loving relationship. I'm glad these two ships are endgame. *Rewatching Season 1, I can't believe I used to stan Jackie/Kelso. While they are funny together and have great chemistry (unlike Jelso, Mila and Ashton are pure and adorable <3), they are such a hot mess. They're both really immature and don't have the slightest idea what a healthy, loving, and supportive relationship looks like. Jackie puts in way more effort into the relationship and it's really obvious considering that Kelso has cheated on her, called her hideous without makeup, only wants sex, etc. I can't wait for them to break up and for Jackie/Hyde to sail, but tbh it's been so long since I watched this show that I'm not even exactly sure what season that was. *Speaking of Jackie/Hyde, I'm already getting feels from them! They have such funny and entertaining interactions as two totally different people. It was so sweet of him to go with her to the prom and he honestly looked hurt when she ended up choosing Kelso, although he respected her choice and wanted her to be happy. Back when I watched it years ago, Jyde were my OTP of the series and I'm sure the only thing that will change is that I'll grow to love them even more. *Although Eric is my favorite character, I feel like Hyde has the most depth and nuance. I forgot how sad his backstory was - no father and a mother who just took off without even saying goodbye. Bless the Formans for taking him in and treating him as their own son. I love that family so much.